


Love in the Bunker

by MaggieMaybe160



Series: Shameless Destiel Smut [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switching, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Castiel goes to Dean's room in the middle of the night. Dean wants to try being a bottom for the first time.





	Love in the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> beta read by two lovelies [adaille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaille) and [ThePornFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePornFairy)

Cas knocked quietly on Dean’s bedroom door. He could hear the bed creak as Dean stood up and walked over to answer his knock. Dean looked up and down the hallway before pulling Cas through the doorway and shutting them into his room. 

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean asked, running his hand through his hair. “What if Sam saw you?”

“Sam didn’t see me,” Cas answered quietly, his blue eyes intently trained on Dean. Dean stopped pacing long enough for Cas to take a step forward and close the distance between them. He looked up and pressed his lips to Dean’s, his arms circling around the hunter’s waist. 

Dean surrendered to the angel, his arms going around Cas as they pressed together. Cas’s soft, full lips were hot on his. He kissed back harder, opening Cas’s mouth with his own and tracing the angel’s lips with his tongue. Cas mimicked Dean before moving his kisses down to the hunter’s neck. Dean let his head fall back as Cas’s mouth caressed his throat. A shiver ran down his spine as Cas’s tongue ran along the hollow of his throat. Dean’s arms moved so that one of his hands was tangled into Cas’s hair and the other wrapped around his shoulder, pressing him closer still. 

Dean groaned softly as Cas sucked gently on his neck. Dean tore the trenchcoat off of Cas and let it fall to the floor. He lifted a hand to Cas’s cheek, tilting his face gently to lower his lips onto Cas’s and kissed him deeply. His mouth continued to explore the angel’s as his hands unbuttoned Cas’s white collared shirt, then threw it to the floor, too.  Cas stepped out of his pants and boxers and went back to peppering Dean’s body with gentle pecks, his lips dancing over the hunter’s body leaving a trail of warm sedation. Cas freed the hunter from his black t-shirt and pressed his lips to the hunter’s bare chest, first over the anti-possession tattoo, then lower. 

Cas sat on the bed before tugging Dean down next to him. Dean looked up at his angel from his prone position on his back with an eyebrow raised. Cas’s hand drifted down to Dean’s bulge, rubbing against it until Dean moaned. 

“Cas,” Dean whimpered, watching the naked body of his angel. Dean bit his lip as Cas undid Dean’s jeans and yanked them off, throwing them to the floor along with his boxers. Dean ran his fingers through his angel’s hair as Cas’s kisses moved downward.

Cas licked up Dean’s already stiff shaft, making Dean throw his head back and bite hard on his lip. Cas took Dean into his mouth, forcing a moan out of the hunter. His hands tightened in Cas’s dark hair as the angel sucked and licked. 

“Cas,” Dean moaned again. Cas pulled away and looked up into his hunter’s green eyes. Dean surrendered to Cas as the angel got on top of him, his legs stradling Dean’s hips. The hunter nipped at the lips of his angel, flicking his tongue into his hot mouth. 

“Love me, Dean,” Cas groaned as he kissed Dean’s jaw. Dean leaned over to grab the lube and reached between them, rubbing lube across Cas’s hole. When Cas was ready, he slowly lowered himself onto Dean and let out a soft moan. Dean rocked his hips, burying himself in Cas. 

Cas twined his fingers with Dean’s and squeezed hard as Dean moved under him slowly. The hunter could feel Cas’s hard cock on his stomach as his dick slid in and out of Cas in a slow rhythm. 

“Harder,” Cas begged. Their lips crashed together, burning with need.  With his free hand, Cas laid his hand on Dean’s shoulder where his handprint had burned him all those years ago. The touch was electrifying and Dean obliged the request and pumped harder and faster. Cas buried his face in Dean’s neck, sucking at the hunter to quiet his moans. 

Dean moved his hand down to Cas’s dick in between them and rubbed his thumb over the tip of his cock. Cas bit Dean’s shoulder, and groaned in response to the stimulation. 

“Oh, Dean,” Cas moaned in his ear as Dean thrust all the way into the angel. 

“Cas,” Dean grunted as he filled Cas with his cum. 

Cas moved his kisses to Dean’s parted lips and squirmed to make the hunter gasp again. 

“I love you,” Dean whispered into Cas’s ear after a moment. 

“I love you too, Dean,” Cas whispered back. 

He slowly lifted himself off of Dean and started to move to lay down next to him on the bed when Dean whispered, “Take me.” 

Cas paused and looked from his throbbing dick and back to Dean’s very green eyes. “But we’ve never…” 

“Cas, please,” Dean begged, moving one of his hands to tease Cas, stroking idly up and down the stiff angel’s shaft. 

Cas closed his eyes and smiled a little. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Cas admitted, looking down at Dean. 

“I’ll guide you,” Dean said. Dean held out the lube for Cas who rubbed it gently across Dean’s puckered hole as the hunter bit his lip in anticipation. 

Dean held Cas’s hand, guiding only a single finger of the angel’s into himself. He closed his eyes at the pressure but held Cas’s hand there for a moment before letting go and Cas slowly slid the finger in as far as it would go. Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s inner thigh in a whispered caress as he slid his finger back out. He re-inserted the finger with more lube, kissing his inner thigh again, watching Dean react with a pleasured smile. 

After Dean nodded and held up two fingers, Cas slid his first finger all the way in, relishing the look of ecstasy on Dean’s face. Then, he added a second, stretching the hole just that much wider. He kissed Dean’s knee as Dean’s eyes shut tighter. 

“Should we stop?” Cas asked gently.

“No,” Dean reassured him by opening his green eyes and nodding. “It feels amazing. Just very, very different.” Cas nodded and continued to stretch Dean.

After a few strokes, Cas inserted a third finger and Dean added more lube, gasping. Dean was already getting hard again as Cas slid his bundled fingers further into Dean. As he pumped his fingers in Dean, Cas leaned forward and licked the pink tip of Dean’s cock. 

“Oh, fuck,” Dean gasped, throwing his head back. Cas grinned and licked again, watching Dean’s chest rise and fall rapidly as he bit his lip to keep from crying out. 

“Take me now, Cas,” Dean begged.

Cas pressed the tip of his dick against Dean’s hole the way Dean had done to him and  gradually pushed in slowly. Dean let out a soft groan and closed his eyes as Cas entered him. Cas closed his eyes and bit down into Dean’s shoulder gently as he felt how tight the hunter was. As Cas moved deeper, the overwhelming pressure seemed to give way to intense pleasure. 

Dean moved his hands to the angel’s thighs and gripped tight as Cas slid all the way into Dean, sheathing himself in Dean’s heat. The hunter turned his head to smother the sound of his pleasured cries in the pillows. Cas moved slowly, his eyes closing in bliss at the new feeling of being inside of Dean. Sweat gleamed on Dean’s heaving chest. 

“Is this alright?” Cas asked, pausing. 

“Yes,” Dean begged, looking up at Cas. “More.” 

Cas leaned over Dean so he could lick and nip at his chest as he grinded against his hunter, pushing deep into him. Dean dug his fingers into his angel’s back as Cas moved inside of him. 

“Dean, I can’t,” Cas grunted as he felt himself nearing climax. 

“Fill me,” Dean whimpered, moving one of his hands to the angel’s ass. Cas’s lips met Dean’s as he felt himself release. Dean moaned at the new feeling of being filled with his angel’s cum. 

They stayed locked in each other’s arms for a moment, just panting. Dean felt delightfully full of his angel and didn’t dare move.  Dean kissed Cas’s jaw and ran his hand through the thick black hair gently. 

Cas finally slid out and rolled off of Dean so they were laying on the bed, side by side. Their hands locked, fingers intertwining.  

“Was that alright?” Cas asked again, turning to look over at Dean who was sporting a wide grin. 

“That was more than alright, angel.” Dean sighed, looking over at Cas. 

“When should I go?” Cas asked quietly, not wanting to ever leave. 

“In the morning before Sam wakes up.” Dean covered them both with the blanket and moved to let Cas cuddle up to his side in the small bed. 

“I love you, Dean,” Cas whispered as he rested his head on Dean’s chest. 

“I love you, too.” Dean pressed his lips to the top of his angel’s head and turned out the light on the bedside table, happy and content. 


End file.
